Deseo
by Lilith Kisaragi
Summary: Misterioso, fascinante, cautivador, atrayente, tentador... Todo eso aparenta ser India tras aquellos hambrientos ojos del color de la sangre. Un mini-drabble narrado en primera persona por Prusia. WARNING: evidente PruInd y vocabulario bastante obsceno


En la vida de toda fangirl existe ese momento en el cual tiene una imperiosa necesidad de escribir algo acerca de su OTP. Y también le llega la hora de hacer algo subidito de tono. Pues bien, me han entrado ganas de ambas cosas a la vez y... _voilá_! Este es el resultado.

Para empezar... SÍ, INDIA Y PRUSIA SON MI OTP. Lo siento porque sé que tiene de pocos a cero fans pero, pero, pero... yo los adoro y a mí como el Cola-Cao, que no me los cambien porque me tienen enamoradita. Luego decir que es corto porque le he dado preferencia a la lírica de las palabras y el texto en sí por encima de algo a lo que llamar trama, así que esto es un _drabble_ en toda regla.

Y bueno, eso, que si hay alguien lee esto (con lo rara que es la pareja, a saber...) primeramente gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi OTP y que espero que aunque corto lo disfrute.

Disclaimer: Tanto India como Prusia pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz y su obra Axis Powers Hetalia.

**¡Se aceptan reviews/críticas/opiniones/tomatazos~!**

* * *

Me pregunto si, cuando me miras con esa media sonrisa tan pintada en tus labios como en tus ojos, eres consciente de lo que pasa por mi cabeza. Si ese matiz ladino que hay en tus comisuras y en el destello de tus pupilas es señal de que has leído mi mente y todo lo que hay referido a ti en ella: mis deseos de atraerte, besarte, acariciarte, desvestirte, lamerte, mordisquearte, arañarte, _follarte_. Si ese guiño pícaro es señal de que estarías dispuesto a hacerlo.

Sinceramente, me fascina tu sutil manera de invitar al más sucio de los pecados que consigue cubrirte de un manto de inmerecida inocencia. Tientas aparentemente sin quererlo siquiera, sin avisar, desplegando tu exotismo como un pavo real despliega su vistosa cola y jugando con su irremediable atracción para conseguir tus caprichos.

A fin de cuentas, todo tú eres tentación: una manzana roja y brillante que se antoja más exquisita e irresistible cuanto más la prohíben tocar. Desde tu afrodisíaco aroma a canela, anís, pimienta y otras tantas especias que aún no sé reconocer a las finas y sedosas telas que cubren sin apenas ocultar tu cuerpo, sin olvidar tus manos, oh, tus manos, que tal habilidad para preparar delicias poseen que no me permiten sino preguntarme con qué delicias complacerían este cuerpo mío.

Y luego está tu mirada serena, que engaña a cualquiera, pero no a mí. Haces creer que eres un ser pacífico y amansado, pero yo puedo ver más allá de tu calmo e hipnótico mar de oro la chispa salvaje que jamás abandonaste. Y es justamente esa chispa la que deseo avivar y así prender un incontrolable fuego donde pueda incendiarme en cuerpo y alma.

Porque, aunque trates de negarlo, de cubrirte con una máscara de pacifismo, eres en el fondo un animal tan feral como lo soy yo. Eso es, a fin de cuentas, lo que me más me atrae, que no seas otra presa a devorar, sino otro cazador, otro carnívoro acechante esperando su turno para atacar.

Y es que, cuando miro en tus dorados ojos, sólo puedo ver al tigre escondido en ellos, el tigre que tan fervientemente deseo tener bajo mi domino. Pero no, no es que desee domarlo, no es en absoluto mi intención mitigar su fiera naturaleza. Lo que yo deseo es despertarlo de su letargo, escucharlo proferir sus exhortatorios gruñidos y sus majestuosos rugidos, tentarlo a empezar aquel juego donde el placer y el dolor se entretejen tan fuertemente que apenas pueden distinguirse, incitarlo a que clave sus dientes y garras en mi piel sin mesura alguna, llevarlo como si de un narcótico se tratase a la completa extenuación.

_Gott_, cómo _deseo_, cómo _te_ _deseo_.

Cómo deseo que tus labios se abran para pronunciar con aquella musical entonación mi nombre.

Cómo deseo tumbarte sin previo aviso sobre el primer lugar que se cruce en nuestro camino y follarte fieramente como la bestia que soy, que ambos somos.

Cómo deseo sentir cada línea que delimita tu sutilmente marcada musculatura bajo las yemas de mis dedos.

Cómo deseo estar tan cerca de ti que tu olor a especias colapse mi olfato y mi razón.

Cómo deseo pasear mi lengua por toda tu piel y probar el sabor de tu sudor.

Cómo deseo que exhales y gimas y grites en mi oído para no oír siquiera mis propios pensamientos.

Cómo deseo guardar en mi memoria la visión de tu habitualmente pacífico rostro rozando el éxtasis del orgasmo.

Cómo deseo que me digas que me deseas tanto como yo a ti.

Cómo deseo una oportunidad….

¿Me la darás, India?


End file.
